Spell Caster Collision
by Kit1992
Summary: Raven is practicing magic when she acidently opens a portal between the worlds summoning a bunch of spell casters. Characters from Harry Potter, Young Wizards, and Teen Titans meet.Please be nice first this is my first Fan Fic.
1. Opening of the portal

Spell Caster Collision

"Are you kidding? My crime fighting robot could easily whoop your pathetic animal butt". Yelled Cyborg

"Dude! Who are you kidding? No one can standup to my level 14 druid," said Beast Boy

"Can to."

"Can not."

"Can to."

"Can not"

"Friends, why must you argue." Starfire said floating in.

Yeah agreed robin. "Why don't you just fight each other in the video world like you usually do." Said an annoyed robin.

"Your on Cyborg. Prepare to have your robot taken apart." Beast boy said grabbing a controller and throwing one to Cyborg.

"Prepare to have your ass whooped animal boy." Cyborg shouted back.

Every thing seemed good at titans tower (perhaps to good). The boys had settled down for some video game playing and Starfire watched and cheered excited about this Earth custom.

Raven however was not just meditating and acting like Mrs. Gloom and Doom like Beast boy always said. She was practicing magic.

Azarath Metrion Synthose Raven said with force and emotion. The candles positioned in a circle suddenly flamed up. Raven was experimenting with teleportation. Bending space and time to her will.

She lifted her arms letting the power drain in and swirled her arms in a circular fashion weaving space and time together.

Spacious Insythose she screamed throwing most of the force and energy in her melting time and space together. The area within the circle turned dark swirling two unseen things together.

"Looks like it worked," she thought smugly.

The portal spun rising high like a tower. It changed from black to green spinning uncontrollably. "The portal," she gasped. "Its out of control."

The portal grew brighter and brighter and in a last attempt of control raven threw all of her energy at the portal.

The portal gave one last spark of light and then vanished. Whew thank goodness," Raven said. "I think everything will be all right."

"Harry," a voice cried out. "I don't think were in Hogwarts anymore."


	2. Frist Meeting

First Meeting

"Who the heck are these people in my room," raven thought. "Better take a look."

"Azareth Metreone Synthose." The candles all around her room lite up revealing three figures dressed in black robes in the dim light.

"Lumos," the three figures said and three wands light the room up some more.

"Who the hell are y…" asked the red haired boy. The brown haired girl stomped on his foot.

"Sorry," the brown haired girl said to Raven. "My name is Hermione." "This is Harry," she said pointing to the black haired boy leaning against the wall. "Oh, and this is Ron the rude one."

'What's that supposed to mean," asked Ron staring at Hermione. One quick look from Hermione and Harry was all that was needed to shut him up.

"And who are you," Hermione asked the pale girl in the dark blue cloak.

"I'm Raven," se said looking doubtfully at the three wizards.

"Raven, Raven open up," yelled a voice out side her door.

An annoyed Raven opened up the door to the smiling faces of the other titans.

"Dude! We just heard this huge explosion from your bedroom we just came to check that everything was all right," said Beast Boy.

"Everything is fine," said Raven now go away.

"Raven," Hermione asked, "Who is at the door?"

"Who are these people," robin asked as the three wizards filed out.

"Oh they are Harry, Ron, and Hermione," said Raven.

"Prove it," shouted Beast Boy.

The three wizards pointed their wands at Beast boy. "Petrificus Totalus." Beast Boy froze locked in a full body bind.

"A definite improvement," smiled Cyborg. I could hang him up in my room as a trophy for my victory in Mortal Combat 2.

"So let me get this straight," said Robin. "You are the wizards from the popular children's book Harry Potter. 

"There is a book about us?" Harry asked quizzically.

"How did they get here Raven?" Robin asked.

"Well all I did was summon a portal that I could use during fights. But it got out of control and I threw all my energy at it to stop it from blowing up. Unfortunately it opened a portal between our world and their world and threw them out."

"I am kinda lost here," said Ron. All we were doing was taking our apparition test when we appeared here in a poof. By the way where are we?

"You're at titan tower in New York," replied Cyborg.

"New York this is awesome," Ron yelled. I always wanted to visit America. Do you think we could stay for a while?

"It looks like you have to. Until we can figure out how to send you back to your world your stuck here," Raven replied.

This is wonderful," exclaimed Starfire in delight "It is so nice to meet you."

"It is very nice to meet you to," said Harry with a lot less enthusiasm by the way who are you.

"Oh silly me," Starfire giggled we haven't been formally introduced. You are right now at Titan Tower. Were the Teen Titans. We fight super villains and catch criminals. Everyone in the tower has a special ability or power. Which helps when fighting villains. For example I'm Starfire. I am an alien from the planet Tamaran. I can fly and shoot star beams from my eyes and fists.

So it continued down the line the titans told the wizards where they were from and what their abilities were until it stopped at Raven.

Raven stared at the ground. Beast Boy now completely unfrozen whispered to the wizards "No one knows anything about her past she won't tell us anything."

" I am Raven and I have the ability to work spells and charms and have telekinetic abilities."

"Dude why are wee all standing here when we could be playing Mortal Combat?" asked Beast Boy.

"You have Mortal Combat," Ron exclaimed.

"Yea it's the coolest game yet," Cyborg replied.

Cyborg, Ron, and Beast Boy headed downstairs to fight in a completely useless game.

"Harry will you come practice in the hologram room with me," asked Robin.

"Sure Robin. Except what is a hologram room?"

"It's a place where you can train by fighting holographic enemies."

"Cool!"

"Star want to come along?"

"Sure robin."

"Raven."

"Yes Hermione."

"Would you mind teaching me your form of magic?"

"Sure no problem," Raven replied glad to have a friend.

It seemed the wizards fit in just right in at Titan Tower. They were already making new friends and feeling like part of the Teen Titans.

Please Review and tell me what you want to happen next chapter. I will try to keep everyone's idea in mind when I continue writing the story.


End file.
